A Sonic Christmas
by Star Convoy
Summary: Snow, a frozen Chaos, And Eggman as Santa? What madness is this?


A Sonic Christmas.  
  
By Star Convoy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega.  
  
AN: This makes reference to my other fics so read them if you're confused, or not it's your choice.  
  
Sonic looked outside at the snow falling outside. He smiled and sang to himself, "Well the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since there's no place to go, let it snow let it snow let it snow." Amy giggled at Sonics singing. "I've always liked Christmas, gift giving, caroling, I just love it," "Christmas is always a sad tome for me, when Eggman took my parents. I never had anyone to celebrate with, no one to give gifts to or get gifts from. I was so lonely and sad." A tear began to form in the cobalt hedgehogs left eye.  
  
Amy sat next to him and put her arm around him. "You'll have the best Christmas ever this year Sonic. You've got all our friends to spend it with, your parents are back, and you have me." She kissed him and he smiled. "You always know to cheer me up Amy-chan." "That's what I do isn't it?" "Imagine Eggman dressed as Santa." The two got a good laugh out of Sonics comment. "I doubt he would but you gotta admit, he's perfect for the role! Except he isn't jolly." The two again laughed out loud.  
  
Amy had no idea how wrong she was, at Eggmans base Metal Sonic strolled into the main room, looked at Eggman and said, "What the hell?" There in front of him was Eggman dressed in a red suit with white trim. "What are you doing?" "I'm dressing up as Santa Claus for Christmas!" Metal Sonic stared blankly at his creator and left the room very quickly. Down the hall he encountered Metal Amy. "Did you see Eggman dressed in that red suit?" "I sure did boss, what is this Christmas thing anyway?" "I don't know, but I will admit it has my curiosity piqued." Metal Knuckles then stepped in, "He said it's a time of giving, and that getting some sort of science set as a kid helped him become a scientist and build us." "I may have to investigate this for myself."  
  
As Sonic and Amy went for a little walk they noticed Shadow and Maria. "Well just as we were on our way to see you guys." "That's what I call good timing. What's up?" "Not much, just very curious about snow." "Oh yeah, I forget you were on a space colony, you've never seen snow before." "No, I'm curious as to it and Christmas." "Well here's one thing you can do with snow." At that moment Sonic nailed Shadow with a snowball. Annoyed, Shadow threw one at Sonic and then Amy and Maria joined in the fun. Their fun was interrupted when a large amount of snow fell on all four of them. The shook the snow off their heads and noticed Tails, laughing like crazy.  
  
The four hedgehogs gave him angry glares the proceeded to pelt him with snowballs. "Hey!" "Serves you for covering all four of us in snow." Said Sonic brushing some snow off his arm. "What's going on?" "Not much just taking a walk, care to join us?" "Sure." As the five walked they noticed Angel island floating over the bay. The five decided to drop by and visit Knuckles. They got on the island and found Knuckles wrapped in what looked like fifty blankets.  
  
"I take it you don't like the cold too much." "I most certainly do NOT Shadow. I live on a tropical island, I'm not used to cold weather!" "Chaos doesn't like it either." "They turned to Tails pointing at the frozen Chaos. His body was liquid so the cold weather froze him. The only way you could tell he was reacting to what you said was the fact that his eyes still moved. "Don't worry Chaos, you'll thaw out in three month, maybe less depending on how far south the island goes." Chaos eyes bugged out and then looked down as to say "Aw crap!"  
  
Most of the group decided to stay at Sonic and Amy's since it was warmer that at their homes. Knuckles bowed out because of his duty to the Master Emerald and Rouge because she was on a short trip to the tropics. But the two said they'd stop by for Christmas. Everyone was eager for Christmas to come. They all knew they would have fun with everyone together.  
  
At Eggmans base Metal Sonic and Metal Amy were preparing to go to the city in disguise to find out about Christmas. Metal Sonic turned on his holographic generator and appeared as a tough looking blue hedgehog with a scar on the left side of his face. Metal Amy was a pink hedgehog that looked about 25. "OK lets go." When they reached the city they looked at anything that might tell them about Christmas. They learned that it was religious holiday that celebrated the birth of Jesus Christ. They also attempt to find out what all the sales the stores had were about. And they wanted to learn about this, "Santa Claus" person Eggman was dressed up as.  
  
They stopped into a bookstore to see if they had any Christmas books that might turn up some information on Santa. While in the store they heard the song, "Santa Claus is coming to town." They learned he brought gifts, but to whom? Metal Sonic flipped through a Christmas book and learned he brought gifts to the good children of the world. "Bringing gifts to every child on the planet is impossible." "Yeah, but that's what people tell their children, why I don't know, they just do."  
  
When they got back to base the other Metals were curious. "What did you learn?" "This Christmas holiday is a religious holiday that celebrates the birth of a religious figure called Jesus Christ. Santa Claus is a human that brings gifts to every good child in the world." "That is impossible." "I know Metal Shadow, but that's how the story goes." "I have a suggestion boss." "Yes Metal Rouge?" "Since Christmas is a time of giving, why not do something for Eggman. I mean, after all he did create us." The other Metals looked at Metal Sonic. He was the eldest of them and much wiser than the others. "I agree. He did create us, I think we all have some feeling for him, even myself."  
  
On Christmas morning Eggman woke up as usual. He heard a beeping on a nearby console. It was a text message from Metal Sonic asking him to come to the drone bay. He was curious as to why; all but a few of the drones in there were badly in need of repair. When the door opened to the drone bay Eggman got quite the surprise. Almost all of the drones were repaired, and all the Metals were standing there smiling, even the normally hate filled Metal Sonic. "What's going on? Did you all do this?" "We did, we learned about Christmas, and we did this for you. We felt we should as you are the person who created us." Eggman smiled at his creations.  
  
At Sonic and Amy's the gang was all there, and Sonic couldn't have been happier. Just having all his friends over for Christmas had him overjoyed. And the looks on everyone's faces as they got their gifts mad him feel happy inside. Amy was right; this was his best Christmas ever. After about an hour and a half there was nothing left under the tree. "Well, that's everything." "Not quite Sonic." Shadow took out a present and handed it to Maria. "I wanted to give this to you in person."  
  
Inside the wrapping was a box, inside was a ring. "Thank you Shadow it's, beautiful." But Shadow was not quite finished yet, he held her hand, got on one knee and said, "Maria, over these months, my love for you has always grown. And I want to ask you. Will you," He struggled to get the words out. "marry me?"  
  
Everyone held their breaths in anticipation of Maria's response. Finally after about a minute she said, "Yes, I will marry you Shadow." Shadows eyes literally lit up at her response. They embraced and kissed each other passionately. The others walked over and congratulated the newly engaged couple. They all agreed that they had the best Christmas ever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Hey everybody, Star Convoy here. I just want to wish all you readers and fans o' mine a very Merry Christmas.  
  
Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!  
  
-Star Convoy 


End file.
